My Forever Love
by ajfankeith
Summary: It is Aaron's 60th birthday and his husband Robert arranges a party.


My Forever Love

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

 _For my friend Albert, an imagining of his ideas!_

 _-O-_

Aaron Sugden looked at himself in the mirror: a good, hard look at the bearded and slightly filled-out face staring back at him. The years had been kind to him: he still had a 'young' face although the wrinkles and grey flecks in his hair and beard showed his age.

Robert had insisted on giving Aaron a birthday party to celebrate his 60th. Aaron was not especially bothered about marking the occasion, but Robert wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. His husband had always liked to get his own way in all the years that they had been married. Anyway, Aaron could hardly complain as he had sprung a surprise party for Robert on his 65th birthday the year before.

He looked at the photo on the mantelpiece in their living room at Home Farm. The photo had been taken at Robert's 65th party. They both looked so happy in that picture: Aaron grinning all over his face and his husband was wearing a silly cardboard conical hat which partly hid his shock of pure white hair. His husband still had a full head of hair, even though it had turned white, whereas Aaron's salt and pepper hair was thinning at the crown, although the bald spot was not visible from the front. In fact, Aaron needed a second mirror to hold behind him if he was to see his thinning patch at all.

His reverie was interrupted by his sister Liv, who came into the room and spoke to him, "You'd better get changed, birthday boy! The caterers have everything prepared and the guests will be arriving shortly."

"What's the latest with you and Dominic?" Aaron enquired after Liv's estranged husband.

"He's still living with that tart," Liv had no time for Dominic's new lady-love.

"If he wasn't," Aaron looked at his sister fondly, "would you have him back?"

Liv looked uncertain, "I don't think I want him back, not that he'd want to come back anyway, after what he said to me. He reckoned I was very hard to live with."

"Aww, come here," Aaron pulled Liv into a hug. Even though she was 49 years old and had been married for twenty-two years with children of her own, she was still his little sister and he felt sorry for her.

Liv drew back to look into Aaron's eyes, "Thanks for letting me and the kids stay here when Dom dumped me."

"It's been lovely having you all in the house," Aaron replied, "me and Robert were rattling around a bit on our own in this big place."

"A pity your kids are away at uni."

"I know," Aaron smiled, "but they've got their own lives to lead, although they'll soon be back if they run out of money."

Liv chuckled, "Huh! All the money that you and Robert have got, you can afford it!"

Aaron laughed along with his sister, "We weren't always multi-millionaires! As you know, it took us years to get the scrap business off the ground and Robert had to almost start from scratch with Home Farm Estates after Lawrence nearly ran it into the ground."

Liv pulled away from Aaron's embrace, "You think I don't know that? I have been Robert's secretary for most of that time and I still remember how good it felt when he started paying me a proper wage! Anyway, you've still found time to be good dads to Andrea and Bobby."

Aaron chuckled.

"What?" Liv looked puzzled.

"When I think back to when you were young, you were always trying to put Robert down. Now, you think he's been a wonderful father! How times change."

"I was a brat when I was a kid. My mother, God rest her soul, couldn't wait to palm me off on you! I've seen how much Robert has loved you and cared for you over the years. He's been good for you all these years and anyone who looks after my big brother the way he has is fine by me. I wish my husband had been that good to me, but it wasn't to be."

Aaron decided to change the subject, "Where are little Dom and Daniel, anyway?"

Liv was touched at the way Aaron always looked out for her sons, "They're not so little, Dom's nineteen and Daniel's eighteen."

"I know, but we've always called your eldest 'little Dom' to distinguish between him and your husband."

"Yeah, I know. Dom's gone into town with his football buddies and Daniel's up in his room, probably playing games on his wi-fi helmet. It's a wonder he hasn't got square eyes and a squashed head."

"They're coming to the party though, aren't they?"

"Oh yes!" Liv laughed, "I've threatened them with all sorts of retributions if they don't turn up for your birthday after all you've done for them. Don't tell them I told you this, but they adore their uncle Aaron."

Aaron was pleased: his little sister always spoke the truth and he knew that he was loved by his family.

Just then, Robert appeared and smiled at Aaron, "Well, how does it feel to be a sexagenarian?"

Aaron grimaced, "You should know, old man!" he could never resist a little dig at Robert, a trait that his husband had come to know so well over the years.

"Look, if you two are going to have a domestic then I'm leaving," Liv said, but only in jest.

"Who us?" Robert had a look of innocence on his face as he pulled Aaron into a hug, "Anyway, you haven't had your birthday kiss yet," so saying, he locked lips with his husband.

"Excuse me, I've got things to see and people to do," Liv hurriedly made for the door. She did not mind them kissing each other, but felt that they might want to be alone.

They broke the kiss and Aaron stared into Robert's eyes, "Where have you been anyway?"

"I went out to get your present," Robert replied.

"Where is it then?"

"It's too big to bring indoors, so you'll have to come outside."

Robert took Aaron's hand and led him out to the driveway in front of the house. There, parked on the gravel driveway, was a brand new red car, with huge yellow ribbons wrapped around it and tied with a bow on the roof.

"Wow!" Aaron was amazed, "A Lamborghini! I've always wanted one of those!"

"I know...and now you've got one."

Aaron embraced his husband and kissed him passionately.

Robert spoke again after they broke the kiss, "I said a long time ago that I wanted to give you the world, Aaron. It may not be the world, but it's something you've always talked about and what better occasion could there be than your sixtieth birthday to give you a life-long wish?"

Aaron kissed Robert again, "I love you, Mr Sugden."

Robert smiled, "I love you too, Mr Sugden."

"Pity I haven't got time to drive it just now, we've got to get ready for this party you've organised," Aaron looked disappointed that he would have to wait before trying out his new 'toy'.

"Plenty of time later," Robert reassured him, "she's ready when you are. She runs silently on the atomic fuel cell under the bonnet."

"Yeah," Aaron laughed, "remember the time when you used to have to put petrol in? Those were the days, when I was a dirty little grease monkey!"

Robert smiled at the memory of the remark he had made when they first met, "The party guests will see it as they arrive, so you won't have to tell them what you got for your birthday as they'll have clocked it on the way in."

"Is that why you bought it?" Aaron mocked the love of his life, "Just so you could show off in front of our guests?"

Robert chuckled, he knew his husband inside out and the teasing and banter between them had become second nature, "You know how I've always liked to be lord of the manor!"

"Don't I just!" Aaron rolled his eyes skyward and then they went indoors

xxxxxxxxxx

Chas sat on the sofa with her drink while Robert and Aaron greeted the other guests on their arrival. Chas was in good health, in spite of her advancing years and she easily rose to her feet as other people appeared. Liv was acting as unofficial waitress and poured the drinks as the guests filed in. Her sons Dom and Daniel handed round the nibbles.

Just then, Aaron was heard to say, "What are you doing here?" He had just seen his and Robert's children, Andrea and Bobby walk in, carrying big gift-wrapped parcels.

"You didn't think we'd miss your birthday bash, did you dad?" Andrea said as she kissed her father. She looked so much like he did when he was younger, with her dark hair and striking blue eyes.

"Happy birthday, Dad," Bobby embraced Aaron. He bore a strong resemblance to his father, Robert, with blue eyes, blond hair and handsome, chiselled features.

The party was in full swing when Robert interrupted the proceedings to make a speech. He looked around at the assembled guests and then spoke, "Thank you all for coming. As you know, my husband is not one for a lot of fuss, but I was determined to mark this occasion with some sort of celebration. Aaron here deserves the best of everything and that's what I've always tried to give him. He is the most special thing in the world to me and I'm so happy and proud to have him as my partner in life. I could go on for hours about his good points, but we are here to wish him many happy returns, so that's what we'll do. Raise your glasses please, ladies and gentlemen, to the love of my life, Aaron Sugden. Happy birthday, babe."

Everyone took a sip of their drinks and Chas, in her usual brash fashion, shouted "Speech!" and looked directly at Aaron.

Aaron looked nervous. Even though he was a successful managing director of his scrap metal empire, he had never felt totally comfortable with making speeches. However, he cleared this throat and looked around at the assembled guests, "I can only echo Robert in thanking you all for coming. He's right, I didn't want a fuss, but he had to get his own way as usual!"

Everyone laughed, which encouraged Aaron to continue, "Anyway, thanks for the gifts and the cards. My husband has bought me a new car, bless him. He's always been there for me through all these years and I can't tell you how much I love him."

Everyone was touched and there was a spontaneous round of applause. Then Aaron sat down next to his mum.

"You okay love?" Chas enquired.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You seemed a bit hesitant about making a speech."

"You know me," Aaron chuckled, "unaccustomed to public speaking and all that."

"You'll never change," Chas looked at her son fondly, "but as long as you're happy with Robert by your side, that's all that matters. I must say, I'm still surprised the way he's cared for you for all these years. I'm so proud of you both. Looks like you'll always be together now."

Aaron looked misty eyed, "Yes, Mum, we're soul mates and always will be...he's my forever love."


End file.
